Jamais je n'avouerai!
by Eleonath
Summary: Cette chanson paraissait évidente à Lily pour définir ses sentiments par rapport à James!


Lili marchait doucement le long du lac, ses longs et magnifiques cheveux roux se balançant dans le vent.

Sa septième année était bien entamée, le mois de novembre tirait à sa fin, toutes les feuilles des arbres étaient pratiquement tombées et Poudlard se couvrirait bientôt d'un manteau blanc. Mais la jeune fille ne remarquait ni les arbres nus ni le ciel plombé.

Celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées.

C'était ainsi depuis un certain temps.

Ses amies l'avaient remarqué et l'avaient taquinée à ce sujet la veille.

Flash back

- Lily, qu'est ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? …. Lily ? Lily, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Alice, sa meilleure amie.

- Pardon ? … Ah oui, oui elle te va très bien cette robe ! répondit distraitement Lily.

- Lily qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui tout va bien !

Alice se retourna vers ses autres compagnes de chambre et leur fit un clin d'œil.

- Lily ça fait un petit moment que tu es toujours perdu dans tes pensées comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Oh je sais, James te manque c'est ça ? dit-elle pour la taquiner, connaissant pertinemment la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

Les épaules de Lily tressaillirent et elle poussa un soupir.

- Alice, mets cette robe et va voir Franck. Il n'a que ton nom à la bouche, c'est Remus qui me l'a dit l'autre jour pendant notre ronde. Que tu mettes cette robe ou pas il t'aime ! dit-elle en se levant de son lit et en ouvrant la porte de son dortoir.

Puis murmurant pour elle-même : lui au moins il ne t'a pas oublié…

La porte se referma sur elle mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que ses amies avaient parfaitement entendu ses derniers mots et qu'elles se regardaient complètement bouche bée.

Fin du flash back

La voilà l'objet de ses pensées : James Potter !!!

La personne qui lui aurait dit cela il y a encore quelques mois ce serait pris un maléfice de Chauve-Furie des plus vicieux.

Mais c'était vrai, elle pensait à James Potter et ce depuis un certain temps déjà.

Tout ça, et encore d'ailleurs, à cause de son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle.

Mais plus parce qu'il la harcelait, non ! C'était tout le contraire.

Tout avait commencé dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée.

Quand les Maraudeurs et Franck était venue pour leur dirent bonjour dans leur compartiment, il n'avait rien dit à Lily mit à part un salut presque indifférent.

Sur le coup, elle avait été étonnée mais sans plus.

Les jours avaient passé et aucune de ses demandes incessantes des années précédentes n'étaient venues perturbées sa vie de septième année.

Elle s'était sentie presque soulagé de ce calme.

Il continuait malgré tout ses blagues stupides et ses attaques sur Rogue.

Cependant quand elle l'engueulait pour les blagues (elle avait laissé tomber pour Rogue depuis la 5ème année et l'épisode du lac après les épreuves de BUSES), celui-ci lui disait de ce taire d'un ton las ou l'ignorait tout simplement.

Il n'y avait plus de sourires séducteurs, de mains passées dans les cheveux, de demande de sortie ou de Lily-jolie : il n'y avait que de l'indifférence.

La première fois que cela était arrivé, elle en avait eu le souffle coupé et la salle commune était devenue silencieuse.

Même Sirius et Remus étaient resté interdits, Peter lui était trop occupé avec sa barre de chocolat pour remarquer quelque chose.

James s'était simplement dirigé vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir sans lui répondre.

Aujourd'hui, Lily avait mal.

Si au début, elle était contente d'être enfin tranquille maintenant c'était terminé.

Car elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, et la vérité avait finie par s'imposer à elle : James lui manquait.

James Potter et ses gamineries lui manquait !!!

Non, mais vraiment, c'était du délire.

Son sourire, ses surnoms ridicules, et ses cheveux ébouriffés qu'il lui donnait l'air de descendre constamment de son balai lui manquait.

Et ce matin, quand elle avait parlé de Franck à Alice, elle avait fini par comprendre.

Elle, Lily Evans, Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor, celle qui hurlait haut et fort qu'elle détestait James Potter et disait qu'elle choisirait le calmar géant si elle le choix entre lui et le jeune homme.

Elle, Lily, était tombée irrémédiablement et profondément amoureuse de James Potter !

Tout en marchant, Lily réfléchissait.

Cela n'avait pas pu lui tomber dessus comme ça, du ciel, ce sentiment qui lui déchirait le cœur.

S'arrêtant de l'autre côté du lac, Poudlard en face d'elle, Lily en vint à une conclusion.

Après tout elle était intelligente et elle ne voyait que cela : cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle éprouvait ce sentiment pour le beau Gryffondor mais elle l'avait toujours refoulé inconsciemment pour ne pas se l'avouer.

Ah si, cela lui revenait : la première fois où James lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

C'était en fin de 3ème année.

Sur le coup, elle s'était sentie flattée et très heureuse.

Mais le voyant se retourner pour faire un clin d'œil à ses amis, la colère était montée en elle et elle lui avait dit non.

Elle avait regretté ses paroles pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit embrasser en plein milieu du couloir une fille de Serdaigle de leur année.

Ce jour-là, elle s'était juré qu'aucun garçon et surtout pas James Potter ne lui briserait le cœur à nouveau.

Une chanson, qui convenait parfaitement à ses pensées lui vint à l'esprit et elle se mit à chanter doucement :

**S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement,  
Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant !  
Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant,  
C'est de l'histoire ancienne,  
Je jette, j'enchaîne !**

Lily entendit des voix s'élevées chantant les cœurs de sa chansons :

_Qui crois-tu donc tromper,  
Ton cœur en feu est amoureux.  
N'essaies pas de cacher,  
La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux._

_Pourquoi donc le nier,  
Il t'a envoûté, il t'a ensorcelé !_

Elle ne s'avait pas d'où cela venait mais après avoir passé presque 7 ans à Poudlard plus rien ne l'étonnait.

Après tout il n'y avait personne dans le parc aussi tôt le dimanche matin et elle avait besoins de se détendre.

Elle décida de continuer :

**Non, non, jamais je ne le dirai !  
Non, non !  
**

_Ton cœur soupire,  
Pourquoi mentir ? Oh, oh !_

**C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale...**

**J'avais pourtant appris la leçon,  
Mon cœur connaissait la chanson.  
Mais tout vacille, accroche-toi ma fille !  
T'as le cœur trop fragile,  
Évite les idylles !  
****  
**_Pourquoi nier, c'est dément,  
Le tourment de tes sentiments ?  
Remballes ton compliment,  
Quand tu mens c'est passionnément !  
Tu l'aimes, et c'est normal,  
La passion t'emballe,  
Et ça fait très, très, très, très mal !_

**Non, non, jamais je n'avouerai !  
Non, non !**

_Même si tu nies,  
Tu souris car tu l'aimes._

**Laissez tomber, je ne suis pas amoureuse !  
**

_Lis sur nos lèvres,  
Lis ton cœur, car tu l'aimes !_

**Jamais, jamais je ne vous dirai...**

_Jamais, jamais, non !_

**Jamais, jamais, je n'oserai !**

_C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes !_

**Oh, Oserai-je un jour t'avouer comme je t'aime ?**

En colère contre elle-même de ressentir tout cela, Lily tapa avec rage dans une pierre qui finit sa course dans l'eau noire.

Puis elle ne put se retenir de se laisser tomber sur la berge et d'éclater en sanglots.

- Je suis… vraiment désoler… James. Je me sens… tellement bête et lâche…. de t'avoir repoussé sans arrêt… toutes ces années. Si tu savais…. comme je m'en veux, comme je voudrais…. tout recommencer depuis le début…. Je donnerais même n'importe…quoi… pour que tout redevienne comme avant… Au moins j'existais pour toi à cette époque…

Assise par terre, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine, la jeune fille pleurait, pour que la douleur parte, pour essayer d'apaiser son cœur.

- Tu n'as jamais cessé d'exister pour moi, Lily… dit une voix contre son oreille tandis qu'une main pressait son épaule.

Lily se releva prestement pour faire face à ….

- Jam… Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu…

- Je te suis depuis que tu es sorti du château, répondit tranquillement James.

- De…depuis que je suis sorti du… Oh mon Dieu ! bégaya-t-elle en rougissant fortement et en lui tournant le dos pour cacher sa gène.

James poussa un léger soupir et sembla prendre sa respiration :

- Tu n'as jamais cessé d'exister pour moi Lily ! Mais sur le quai à la rentrée avant que l'on se voit dans le train je t'ai entendu parler de moi avec Alice. Tu lui disais qu'à cause de moi, tu étais malheureuse parce que je te harcelais sans arrêt et que tout le monde croyait que tu étais ma propriété. Que c'était pour ça qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéressait à toi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris la décision de te laisser tranquille, parce que si tu n'étais pas heureuse alors je ne l'étais pas non plus. Si cela impliquait que je te laisse tranquille… c'est ce que j'ai fait, s'écria-t-il.

Il reprit en s'approchant et en l'entourant de ses bras :

- Mais cela n'a rien changé de mes sentiments pour toi, ma Lily. Tu n'as jamais été un pari entre les gars avec moi comme tu le pensais, ou même la fille sur qui je m'acharnais parce qu'elle osait me dire non. Je m'acharnais parce que je t'aimais, Lily. Et cela n'a pas changé.

Je t'aime Lily et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Lily s'était retournée pour se jeter dans ses bras.

- … je t'aimerai toujours quoiqu'il arrive.

Lily pleurait doucement dans son cou. Il s'écarta d'elle et essuya les larmes qui baignaient son visage tout en plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui émeraude de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens.

- James ?

- Oui, Fleur de Lys….

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Pardon ?

- Dépêche-toi de m'embrasser avant que je ne te saute dessus, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

James éclata de rire et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut le plus doux baiser que Lily avait jamais reçu (il faut dire qu'à cause de James elle n'avait pas eu franchement trop l'occasion d'expérimenter la chose). Quand la langue de James commença à caresser doucement la sienne, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime James, dit Lily en le regardant dans les yeux, je suis désoler de tout ce qui c'est passé et…

James posa son index sur sa bouche :

- Chuuuut, tout m'a déjà tout dit tout à l'heure. Même si tu ne s'avais pas que j'étais là, ajouta-il en riant au coup de poing de Lily dans son épaule.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu ?

- Haha secret de Maraudeur ! Que je te dirais un jour, promit-il voyant la mine boudeuse de sa désormais petite amie. En tout cas, cela m'a permis de te découvrir un autre talent. Tu as une superbe voix et tu chantes vraiment très bien ma Lily.

Lily rougit furieusement mais ne dis rien.

- Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson.

- C'est une chanson dans un dessin animé moldu. Je trouvais qu'elle exprimait vraiment bien tout ce que je ressentais. Mais James pourquoi tu m'as complètement ignoré pendant ces trois mois ?

- Parce que c'était le seul moyen pour moi de résister de te poser encore et toujours la même question.

Lily souris d'un air mutin:

- C'est à dire? Quelle question ?

- Lily… veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune Gryffondor avec de l'embrasser avec passion.

Ils revenaient vers le château main dans la main quand James demanda :

- Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit avec Alice ? C'est tout juste si elle ne s'est pas jetée sur Franck dans la salle commune ce matin.

- Oh je lui ai juste dis ce que m'avais dit Remus il y a quelque temps pendant notre ronde. Qu'il n'avait que son nom à la bouche depuis un petit moment.

- Ah oui d'accord... D'ailleurs Sirius avait dit mots pour mots à Franck: « j'espère que vous allez rapidement sortir ensemble parce que j'ai pas franchement envie que tu deviennes James numéro 2 avec sa Lily ! Pour le remplacer maintenant qu'il s'est enfin arrêté ».

- Ca doit être pour ça que Remus me l'as dit, il a du avoir peur que Sirius ne devienne fou et il s'avait que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de lui dire.

Alors qu'ils éclataient tous les deux de rire et qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, de gros flocons commencèrent à tomber du ciel….

* * *

Voilà, voilà! Je viens de publier ma première Fanfic.

C'est une grande avancée dans ma carrière d'écrivain! Lol.

En tout cas,j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire.

Pour les personnes qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu ou qui ne l'a connaisse tout simplement pas, il s'agit de la chanson Jamais je n'avouerai chantée par Megara dans le dessin animé Disney: HERCULE.


End file.
